The New Girl In Town
by laneybug318
Summary: Halfway through the school year, Melanie and Jamie's parents died in car crash, making them live with their Uncle Jeb. Melanie and Jamie barely made it out alive. Now she's starting at a new school and it's tough for her. She doesn't fit in, no one's nice to her, and she's behind in some of her classes. But what happens when she catches the eye of the school's quarterback.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Summary: Halfway through the school year, Melanie and Jamie's parents died in a car crash, making them move in with their Uncle Jeb. Melanie and Jamie were both in the car barely making it out alive. Now she's starting at a new school in the middle of the year and it's tough for her. She doesn't fit in, no one's nice to her, and she's so far behind in some of her classes. But what happens when she catches the eye of the school's quarterback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

I woke up in the morning with the feeling of dread hanging over me. It's the first day of school and it's going to be terrible. Starting at a whole new school in the middle of the year is torture. You don't know anyone, you have no idea where to go, and you have either already learned what you're doing in class or you're super behind.

I slowly get out of bed and make my way to my bathroom. I take a 10 minute shower and then go to pick out my outfit from my closet. I pull on a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeve sweater. I head downstairs to make myself some breakfast. I end up eating some Fruit Loops and having a glass of orange juice with it. After finishing it, I put my bowl and cup into the sink and grab my bag.

Saying my goodbyes to Jamie and Jeb, I walk out of the house and get into my car. I get to school a little earlier than needed but it's better than being late. I find my way to the counselor's office to get my class schedule, the books that I need for class, and my locker combination.

"Great, my first class is math. What a good way to start the day." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath as I looked for my locker.

473, 474, 475, and finally my locker 476. I open my locker and stuff my Language Arts and World Geography books in there. Heading off my math class I feel like someone is staring at me. I turn around to see nothing but kids walking and talking to each other in the hallway. Shaking the uneasy feeling off, I look for my math class.

When I enter the classroom, there is only one seat left and it's in the very last row of desks right next to the window. I sit down and take out everything I need for the lesson.

As class starts my teacher, Mrs. Smith, introduces me to the class. "Everyone we have a new student today. Her name is Melanie Stryder, so if you can, please help her find her way around the school so she's not late to class on her first day… Thank you." Mrs. Smith then begins to teach the lesson. It just so happens to be that I already learned what Mrs. Smith is teaching at my old school. I stare out the window wishing I could be there instead of here. I already miss my old friends, Lacey, Lily, Heidi, Paige, Sunny, and my cousin Sharon. This place just wasn't the same.

After my parents died my whole life changed. I had to move from Colorado Springs to Seattle so I could live with my Uncle Jeb. I had to switch schools and quit my job.

"Melanie, can you tell me what the answer to this problem is." Mrs. Smith asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

It was a simple equation, 1024=20x+24, I could do it in my sleep. I solve the problem in my head and answer her.

"The answer is x=50." I answered.

"That's correct, good job Melanie." Said Mrs. Smith. She went back to teaching the class. I started to think of Jamie and how everything is affecting him. When it happened, he was really shaken up about it. He was confused a little bit when the doctor told us that our parents didn't make it and that they wouldn't be coming home with us. He never had to deal with death or losing anyone so he didn't know how anything worked. At their funeral you could tell that he was wasn't dealing with it that well. He missed them so much. He still misses them, just like me. Jamie has changed since their death, he's hardened. He barely talks, he doesn't smile anymore, and he won't even laugh. I don't think he'll ever be the same. I think he took it really hard. He didn't talk to anyone for 2 whole weeks after the accident. He's not over it. I don't think he will ever get over it.

I take out my schedule to see what class I have next. Biology is the next class I have. I smile at this because I actually like biology, it's my favorite subject. Not to mention that I'm the best at it. I was first in my class at my old school.

The class goes by really fast. Next thing I know the bell rings. I start to pack up all my stuff when I notice someone standing at the foot of my desk. I look up to see a boy staring at me. Heat rises to my cheek and I could feel that they are bright red.

He chuckled a little to himself and then raises his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Jared."

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter but, I hope you like the story. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, but we'll see how well that works out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really like that so many people are enjoying this story. This chapter picks up where the other left off. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns The Host and its characters, I do not.**

He chuckled a little to himself and then raises his hand and says, "Hi, I'm Jared." I couldn't believe that he was talking to me. It was my first day, not to mention, my first class, and a really cute guy was talking to me. His face got a confused look on it and I started to wonder why. Then I realized it was because I haven't said anything to him yet.

"Hi, I'm Melanie" I said raising my hand to shake his. He held on to my hand for just a second to long then let it go.

"What's your next class?" he asked me. I couldn't tell if he was nervous asking me or if he was just usually shy.

"Umm, biology with…" I take out my schedule to see who my teacher is "Mrs. Harris"

"That's my next class too. Do you mind if I walk you there?" he said. I couldn't believe he just asked me that.

"Su-sure." I stuttered. I was so happy that he wanted to walk me to class. He seemed like a really nice guy, not to mention hot. We walk out of the class room talking about how my first day is going. When we get to Biology class he asked if I wanted to be lab partners since he doesn't have one. I gladly say yes and sat down next to him.

Class went by in a blur. All I could really focus on was Jared. I kept catching myself staring at him. Every now and then I would catch him staring at me, not for a long time but for at least 7 seconds every time. I was surprised that he was even paying attention to me. I'm sure that he could have any girl here that he wanted but he was watching me.

When class was over I packed up all my things to see that Jared was waiting by the door for me.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said with a smile

"No problem." He replied returning the smile. My heart melted seeing his perfect smile. His face made it seemed like he smiled all the time.

"Do you, maybe, want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" he asked me.

"Sure, just let me put my books in my locker." I replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Jared said.

"Okay, meet you there." I said walking back to my locker. I really hope his friends are as nice as him. I feel like I already really like him, even though I just met him this morning. I open my locker and place my books inside. I look around and see Jared waiting by a door that must lead to cafeteria. My heart swells up with joy just looking at him. I see this small blonde girl go up to up to Jared and grab his hand. At first I thought maybe they could be really good friends but then she kissed him and I knew from that moment that they were dating. My heart aches with pain from seeing that. It's like my heart just broke in two.

**A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I was busy all week long with volleyball camp. They should be longer later on because I'm not busy for a while. I think I'm going try to update on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, whatever day is easiest. So if you can please review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I close my locker thinking that I was crazy to believe that Jared didn't have a girlfriend already. He probably was just being nice to me and not flirting like I thought he was. God, I feel so stupid that I actually believed he liked me. Jared and the blonde walk to the cafeteria hand in hand. And just to think that this started out as a good first day, but now it's by far the worse.

I turn and walk to the cafeteria, hoping that nobody notices me looking upset. I walk into the cafeteria and get in line. I end up getting two slices of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water. I just got done paying when Jared calls me over to his table. I walk over to him with the best fake smile that I could muster up.

"Everyone this is Melanie. She's the new student here." Jared said. He then introduced me to his friends. "This is Kyle, Jodi, Ian, Wanda, Aaron, Brandt, and my girlfriend Lacey." They all said hello and seemed very nice, well everyone except Lacey. She had a scowl on her face and rolled her eyes like she wasn't happy to see me. I don't know why she was acting that way toward me I just met her and haven't done anything to her.

Lunch was really good, I hit it off with everyone especially Wanda. She told me that Jared and Lacey have been dating for almost two years now. I wasn't happy to hear that news. She also said that she and Ian were dating and that Kyle and Jodi were together also. It turns out that I had art with her next. Everyone was welcoming and really sweet, but once again Lacey wasn't. She stared at me the whole time with a dirty look on her face. I could tell that she didn't like me and I had no idea why.

After lunch I went to art with Wanda. She showed me where everything was and how to use it. I was way behind in this class. Everyone was pretty much done with their vase that they made out of clay, so you would think that I wouldn't have to do it but nope, I have to do it and finish it within five class periods. Wanda said she would help me make it and I couldn't be more grateful for her. I sense that this would be a good friendship and that's exactly what I needed.

When art was over I head to my next class, physical education. Jared and Lacey were both in my class. I was happy that Jared was there but it would have been better if Lacey wasn't there. In class we are doing the sport basketball. I'm pretty athletic, so I'm good at a lot of sports and basketball is one of them. Our teacher separated us into teams, Jared and I were on the same team and Lacey was on the team that was playing against us.

After the game started I could tell that Lacey was not that athletic but she would do everything in her power to keep me from scoring on her. She got super angry whenever Jared passed the ball to me. A couple times she practically looked like she was going to beat him up if he did it one more time. I tried not to pay attention to her and just play the game but I couldn't always do that, especially when I tried to score. One time Jared passed the ball to me, I dribbled down the court, and Lacey came to take the ball away from me but before she could do that I shot a 3 pointer and scored. Jared and everyone else on my team came to give me high-five. Lacey was livid when Jared told me that I really good and should consider trying out for the team. I told him that I would think about it.

When P.E. was over, I walked to my locker to put all my books inside. As I closed it and turned around I saw Lacey standing on the opposite side of the hall. When she saw me turn and notice her she walked right up to me. In my head I was wondering why she wanted to talk to me now, when she didn't all day. When she reached me, she put her face right in front of my face and gave me the dirtiest look she could make.

"Listen to me," she said, "you stay away from Jared and everyone else in that group. And if I find out that you said anything, even one word, to any of them then things won't be looking that good for you. And if I were you, I would listen to me because I will do everything I say. If I find you talking to Jared then we are going to have a serious issue. Just stay away from him."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I went on a long vacation but now I'm back. I hope like this chapter.**

I arrive home in an awful mood. The whole day turned from amazing to terrible and the confrontation from Lacey made it 10 times worse. I run upstairs to my room and started my homework. It mostly math but there's a little biology. I finish in record time and go downstairs to get a snack. Jamie is already in the kitchen eating a pepperoni Hot Pocket. I'll never understand why he loves them so much.

"So, Jamie how was your first day?" I ask while I'm taking an apple out of the fridge. He doesn't answer me so I look at him until he does.

"It was fine." He says a bit too harsh for my liking.

"Did you make any friends." I question.

"Yeah, I'm not a loner" he replied.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" he yelled at me as he ran up to his room.

I don't understand why he won't talk to me. He has completely shut everyone out ever since our parents died. It's like he doesn't care anymore, living his life going through the motions and there's nothing I can do about it.

The rest of the week past by fast, I listened to what Lacey said, so it was also very lonely. At the end of the week I was putting all my books away in my locker when Jared walks up behind me.

"Haven't seen you all week." He says to me. Something tells me that he's not happy about it.

"Yeah, I've been busy and everything, trying to catch up on all the school work I missed." I lied.

"Huh-uh, sure." He said clearly not believing me. He seems upset that I would lie to him. What else am I supposed to do? Tell him the truth? Tell him all the awful things that Lacey, _his girlfriend,_ said? No, I can't do that, I just can't.

"What? It's the truth." I said

"No its not" he replied. "Please tell me what Lacey said to you." He knows how can he know about that? "I saw her talking to you and by the looks of it, it wasn't good. So I'm going to ask you one more time, please tell me what Lacey said to you." Should I tell him? I guess I should if I still want to be friends with him, if I don't tell him then he'll never trust me again.

"Okay fine. She told me that I have to stay away from you and everyone else in that group or else things wouldn't be looking good for me. And if I said anything to anyone she would make sure that my time here would be miserable." I say all in one breath.

"I can't believe she had the guts to do that! I specifically after told her not to." Jared was livid at Lacey. He kept yelling and yelling, saying that he couldn't believe her, couldn't trust her, and that he had to break up with her. Now that got my attention.

"Break up with her? Why?" I question him.

"Why? Because she did this. I don't want to be with someone who does this sort of thing, who ruins people lives, who picks on innocent people. Melanie you did nothing wrong, she had no right to come up to you and say those things. You were just trying to make friends, it was your first day and you didn't know anyone. Why can't she ever listen to me? It always has to be her way, the way she likes it, all the time. But you know what? I'm done with it, done with her."

"Done with who?" says a voice off to the side of us. We both turn to find Lacey there.

"Done with you!" Jared yells.

"Why?" questions Lacey. She gives me the nastiest glare ever. But she didn't do it very secretive because Jared saw it.

"That's why." Lacey gave him a quizzical look. "You are so mean to everyone. Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! You pick on so many people including me, _your boyfriend! _Everyone at this school is scared of you, and not the good scare, the _bad_ scare. So many people come up to me and ask why I'm dating you because you are so mean. And I always stick up for you saying that you're not that bad and they just don't know you as well as I do. But I finally realize what they were saying and they are completely right. You and I are over!" Jared screamed.

Jared grabbed my hand and walked off with me following close behind. We stopped when we reached his car in the parking lot. He was so angry he looked like he could kill someone. He took a couple deep breaths and started pacing to calm himself down.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him.

"Yes I did, so I could do this." He walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders, and got the most genuine look on his face and asked "Will you, Melanie Stryder, go on a date with me, Jared Howe?"

**A/N: Is Melanie going to say yes? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Please review, it would mean a lot if you did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I was supposed to, I've been busy with volleyball. This chapter is going to be a little short but don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. This is sort of a filler chapter and sort of not. Anyway I hope you like it. **

"Will you, Melanie Stryder, go on a date with me, Jared Howe?" Did he really just ask me that? I thought that this would never happen, that he would break up with Lacey, let alone ask me out. I can't even speak, I'm so happy.

I just stand there, smiling like an idiot. Jared got that confused look on his face just like he did when he first met me, and the only reason why he got that look was… was because I didn't answer him.

"Yes, of course I'll go on a date will you." I finally manage to choke out. Relief flooded his face and he gave me a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. I smile back at him showing all my teeth.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow." He said.

"What are we going to do?" I question.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something… something fun." He answered.

I give him a small smile and say, "Well, whatever it is, I'm excited for it." I then turn and walk to my car. I climb in and drive home.

The rest of the day passes by quickly. I finish my homework, eat dinner, and go to bed without realizing what I was doing. All I have been able to think about is Jared and how great our date would be.

All day long I've been trying to decide on what to wear. Do I wear shorts? A skirt? Or even a dress? Also, what shoes do I wear with it? Its 4:00, so that means I got exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes until Jared comes to pick me up.

I wonder what we are going to do for this date. I still can't believe that he asked me out. I thought that he would date Lacey for a while, at least until they were in college, but I guess I was wrong. Oh crap, Lacey. I completely forgot about her. She must hate me right now, way more than she did before. I can't imagine what school is going to be like on Monday. She'll probably spread some rumor about me and it won't be a nice one. And I'm guessing that all of her and Jared's friend will reasonably take her side. I put myself in a very bad situation, but it doesn't matter because I got the guy who I like really like on side.

I decided on wearing a red summer dress with black converse and a jean jacket. Now I have to choose what to do with my hair. Do I want it up or down? I end up putting it in a sock-bun. I look myself over in the mirror and all I have left to do is my make-up.

When I finish doing my make-up I check the time. Its 6:20, he could be here any minute now. I go and wait downstairs. A couple minutes later I hear the doorbell ring and I know that he's here. I walk to the front door and open it to find a very cute Jared Howe behind it.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a regular black t-shirt. He face lights up when he sees me. He has been waiting for this moment all day just like I have.

"Are you ready to go?" he says to me.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but the next chapter is the date so I made her getting ready a chapter. I hope you like the story so far. Please review, it would mean the world to me if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is only going to be half of the date. You'll get the rest next time. I hope you like this chapter.**

"Are you ready to go?" Jared asked me.

I smile and say "Yes." I've been waiting for this all day. I hope he likes my outfit. I don't usually wear dresses but since it was a special occasion I decided to. I wonder where we are going, hopefully someplace fun. My mind has so many thoughts like these circling around in it by the time we got to his car. It was a white jeep. Although it could really use a car wash, I didn't mind that much.

He opens the door for me as I climb in; the inside of the car is not nearly as dirty as the outside. He climbs in, starts the car, and off we go.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I question.

"Well I was thinking we could go bowling and get some ice cream. Is that okay with you?" he says. I could tell that he is so nervous but it's cute.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect to me. The only problem is I don't know how to bowl." I said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." My heart beats a little faster when he says this. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around. We continue talking for the rest of ride. When we arrive at the bowling alley, Jared hops out and opens my car door for me.

We end up bowling in lane number 18. I grab a 10 pound blue ball to use, while Jared grabs a 16 pound black ball. He goes first and, of course, gets a strike. Great, now I'm going to look terrible to him. I haven't played since I was about 6 or 7 so let's just say that I'm a little rusty.

As I grab my ball to get ready, Jared comes up rests his hands on my waist. "I said I would teach you." He whispers into my ear. He places hand on top of mine and leaves the other on my hip. While we take a couple of steps, he pulls my arm back and pushes it forward. "Let go." He tells me. I listen to him and my ball goes rolling down the lane and turns to meet the gutter.

"Hey, it's only your first time. You'll get better." Jared says. We do the same thing all over again and I actually knock down 6 pins. "Look at that! That's more than half." We do this for the rest of the game. I end up losing but that wasn't a big shocker. Jared ended up getting 5 strikes making his score well over 200. As for me, I was lucky if I even it one pin. I got a total of 58 points. I was terrible at it, but it would have been a lot worse if he wouldn't have helped me.

We return our shoes and head back for the car. On the walk back Jared reaches for my hand and I thought my heart melted. When we reach the car he opens my door again. When I climb in all I can think of is how his hand fit perfectly with mine and how it felt so good to be holding it. He starts the car and we drive off to go get ice cream.

**A/N: I'm going on vacation for two weeks so I won't be able to update. But I promise I will as soon as I get back home. I hope you liked this part of the date and will like the next part even better. I think this story will be coming to an end pretty soon but not before Lacey has something to say about them dating. Please review if you want to, I would really appreciate it if you did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back from my long vacation. This is going to be a long chapter; I promise it will be at least 1,000 words. I hope you like this chapter it's the rest of the date and the aftermath of it. **

We arrive at the ice cream parlor called The Cream. It was bursting at the seams, as usual. It may sound a little bit strange but apparently this is "The Hangout Place" in this town, or at least that's what Wanda told me.

I order the kind birthday cake and chocolate while Jared gets moose tracks and vanilla. Jared, of course, paid for them, even I wanted to pay for my own but he insisted on buying it. We sit down at a table for two towards the back by the window. He pulls out my chair for me and then goes sits in his own.

"Thanks." I said, blushing a little. He gives me one of those smiles that make my heart beat just a little bit faster than normal. This just made me blush even more. I take a bite of my ice cream and it just melts in my mouth. I can definitely see why this is "The Hangout Place" of the town; it tastes amazing, it's not that expensive, and the place has some kind of homey ring about it.

"Do you like your ice cream?" Jared asked me just before he took a big bite himself.

"Do I _like_ it? I_ love_ it!" I exclaim. He chuckles a little bit to himself. I eat another spoonful of ice cream feeling the same way as the first one.

"I thought you say something like that." Jared admitted smiling just a bit.

"Oh yeah. Why do you think that is? Is it because you know me so well?" I tease as I place my elbow on the table and lean towards him.

"Yeah, that's it." Jared said.

"Well, if you know me that good, then what's my favorite color?" I question.

"Yellow." He replies so confidently I couldn't help but laugh. "That's not right, is it?"

"Nope, not even close." I manage to say through a laugh. "Looks like you don't know me as well as you thought."

"I guess not." He says pretending to be sad. I take another bite of ice cream smiling.

"Do you want to know what it actually is?" I asked.

"Sure." He says.

"My favorite color is a tie between mint green and turquoise. What's yours?" I tell him.

"Brown… just kidding, its red." He answers.

For the rest of the date we eat or ice cream and ask each other questions about ourselves. I learned that his favorite food is pizza, his favorite animal is a shark, his favorite season is summer, his favorite subject is math, and a bunch more things like that. When we were done, he drove me back home and walked me to my door.

"I had a good time tonight." I say as we came to the door.

"Yeah, me too." He said. He raises his hand and places it on my cheek and slowly leaned his head down to kiss me. The whole world seemed to stop and it felt as if we were the only people on the planet. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted but it was the best moment in my life and I was sad when it came to a stop.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." He said as he turned and walked to his car.

"Yeah, okay." I reply back. I could that I was blushing and it was probably was bright red, but I didn't even care. I walked inside and got ready for bed. I went to sleep dreaming of Jared and that brilliant kiss.

The weekend passed by fast. I did all my homework and did my chores but I couldn't really focus on anything because I could only think about Jared and the kiss. The date was perfect. From me losing at bowling to him dropping me off and kissing me.

By the time school arrived on Monday I was on cloud-nine. No one could ruin my mood… well only one person could and she just happens to be walking in my direction right now. As she passed me she bumped into my shoulder causing me to drop all of my books. I hurried to pick up my books and get to my first class. I ran into Wanda on my way there.

"Hey Melanie." She said.

"Hi Wanda." I replied.

"How did your date go with Jared? I hope you had a good time." She added.

"It was amazing. Don't worry I'll tell you everything about it in art. But I don't think Lacey is very happy about it." I assumed.

"Oh, yeah. She told me about the break-up. But don't worry about her, she may seem very mad and upset about it but she'll get over it very fast. I'm surprised she's even this upset, I mean she was cheating on Jared with Aaron." Wanda stated and then her eyes got really huge like she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Wait, what? Lacey was cheating on Jared… and with Aaron?" I questioned.

"Umm, yeah. But please don't tell anyone. Lacey would kill me if she knew I told anyone, especially you." Wanda pleaded.

"What about Jared? He deserves to know about this." I said.

"Yeah he does. I just don't know how to tell him." Wanda said looking down at her feet. "Well, I have to get to class." Wanda started walking away really fast. Melanie couldn't believe that Wanda knew about this and didn't tell Jared.

Her classes went by in a blur. She couldn't focus on anything but what Wanda said. So when it was time for lunch Melanie didn't know what to do.

Jared was waiting for her by her locker. After she put her books away it was her turn to walk hand-in-hand with Jared to the cafeteria. She bought her food and sat between Jared and Brandt. When Aaron sat down she could barely look at him. She tried to just pay attention to Jared and the conversation that was being talked between them.

**Lacey POV:**

Look at her, being happy, sitting where is should be sitting, holding the hand that I should be holding. _God, _she looks so happy. Well if I have anything to do with her I'll make her the complete opposite. And trust me I will have something to do with her.

**A/N: I hope you really liked this chapter. This should be the only time I switch POV's but you never know. Review and tell your ideas of what Lacey should do to Melanie. This story only has a couple of chapters left. Oh, also review and tell me if you want an epilogue or not.**


End file.
